Operation: Crabby Bob
by curtjr127
Summary: My version of the episode.
1. Dark Waters

I do not own Amazing Spiez, it's characters, or it's properties.

* * *

PACIFIC OCEAN – 11:39 PM

A violent thunderstorm. The sky is gray and black with storm clouds. It is raining heavily, the wind is powerful, the water has become a dark blue – it is creating waves three times taller than the average man with breaking white crests. There are also flashes from a bolt of lightning. A small commercial fishing boat is getting stirred around in the storm by the waves hitting it. The crew on the boat outside are wearing rain jackets. The captain of the ship, an elderly, tall, heavyset man with a beard as white as snow, is in the boat's cabin trying to steer the vessel through the squall. He calls out to his crew,

"Come on, men! Tie 'em down! We don't want ta lose our catch of the day!"

He turns on the ship's radio to yell a call for help.

"Mayday, Mayday! Hello?! This is the captain of the boat, _S.S. Whichcomb_! God is making soup and we're in the bowl! My men and I might not make it home for morning chum!"

Meanwhile, the crew is busy tying down their catches - lobsters and crabs in small, rusted cages - with rope. The wind and waves force the boat to tilt on its side. The crew grabs the port rails of the boat to hang on – except for one who slips down starboard, along with one of the cages. The cage falls off the side of the boat and into the water. The man tries to reach down to grab it; suddenly, he feels something grab his arm. He screams as he is pulled down the water. The rest of the crew run to where he was when they see a creature climb up and they gasp at the sight of it. The captain sees something on the deck of the boat from the cabin window as he's steering the ship – he can't discern it exactly because it's dark and extremely rainy. He gets a worried look on his face.

"What in the name of Moby Dick is going on out there?"

He runs out of the cabin to the poop deck to find his crew has disappeared. From the flash of lightning, he sees the shadow of a large monstrous figure. He turns around and gasps when he sees the figure, shown in more detail by the flash of lightning – it is taller than he, with small round, green eyes. The captain is both amazed and frightened by the sight of the creature.

"Neptune's beard."

CAPTAIN'S P.O.V: The creature quickly lunges one of its claws at the man and he screams.


	2. Weston Side Story

SOUTHDALE – CAFETERIA. DAY.

Megan and Marc are sitting at a table across each other, eating and talking.

"Lee barely studies and Tony – ugh, forget about it," Megan says to Marc. "He wouldn't know a good book if it bit him on the nose."

Marc agrees in a monotone, "Uh huh." His eyes are half-open and his face has a blank expression, almost like he's in a trance.

"If I were them, I'd be worried about what mom and dad are gonna think when they see their grades. Know what I mean, Marc?"

"Uh huh."

Megan notices that Marc isn't paying attention to her.

"Marc? _Marc?_ " Megan waves her hand and snaps her fingers in front of her brother' face to get him out of his unexpected daze. "Are you even listening to me, brainy bro?"

The Clark girl realizes her brother's focus is on someone/thing behind her. She looks behind to see what Marc's seeing – Sheena Weston. Megan gives Marc a smug look at the discovery that her Brother has a crush.

"Marc Clark, you secret crusher. I thought you were all about grades, computers, and cosigns, not girls."

"W-what? Me? I-I wasn't looking at that girl." Marc nervously denies as he rubs the back of his head and looks away. He then smiles and sighs fondly.

"Well, I think it's sweet that you have a crush on Sheena Weston. Why don't you go over and talk to her?"

Marc's eyes widen. He says in apprehension, "Are you crazy?" He then says with a discouraged look and tone in his voice, "I'm too much of a geek to go out with Sheena. She'd never be interested in _me_."

"Nonsense. You have plenty of good qualities she'd be interested in: you're smart, extremely… intelligent, and very, um, brainy!"

"Exactly. I'm a super _nerd_ , not a super _hunk_."

"That's what's so charming about you! Impress her with your brain… but also be funny – girls like that, too." She puts her hands on Marc's to give encouragement and put his nerves at ease. "Come on — you can do it."

"Well, if you say so."

He gets out of his seat and slowly, but nervously walks towards Sheena, who is at the cafeteria line talking to another student. He ruminates to calm himself down,

" _Okay, Marc – take it easy. You are about to talk to someone who you might…_ like _… to get to know. Say something smart, but also funny._ I _can do funny. I know – I could tell her that the use of coins date back to the 11_ _th_ _century and was made of stone. And then I could say 'Talk about cold hard cash!'_ "

Distracted, He crashes into another student, causing the food on the tray he was holding to spill on his clothes, except the carton of milk which spills on the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" The angry student tells Marc off and marches off to clean himself up. Sheena and the student she was talking to turn their attention to the smart Clark boy. Marc gets anxious; he soliloquizes in his mind,

" _Oh, man – she's looking at me. She's looking at me! Relax, Marc. Just relax. Just take a deep breath. You're just going to walk up to her, tell-_ "

He slips on a puddle of milk; he's crazily flailing his arms and feet, losing his balance. He ends up hanging on the top corner of a tray cart from his hood. Everyone in the cafeteria laughs at him; everyone except Megan, Sheena, and her friend.

Sheena says to Marc in a worrisome, but weirded out tone, "Are you all right?"

However, her friend says, "Who is that weird person?"

The two walk away to leave the cafeteria. Marc beckons Sheena to come back but fails; he gets downtrodden. Lee and Tony are laughing at and making fun of Marc at his failed attempt.

"Smooth moves, player." Tony humorously insults Marc.

Lee joins in. "Yeah – you charmed her right into the hallway."

Megan helps Marc down.

"Great effort, Marc," Megan says as she reassuringly puts her hand on her brother's shoulder. "At least she knows who you are."

"Yeah – a milk-drenched freak," replied Marc in a sad manner. "I told you I was too nerdy for her."

Marc walks out of the cafeteria depressed. Megan angrily looks at her other brothers, ashamed at their behavior. They stop laughing immediately.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Megan berates Tony and Lee. "That was really helpful."

She leaves the cafeteria in a huff to catch up with Marc. Out in the hallway, Marc is at the drinking fountain where he turns it on to take a sip of water.

"Marc!"

Megan calls out to Marc as she runs down the hallway to catch up with him. She reassures him again but he doesn't want to listen.

"Come on, Marc, don't feel _too_ bad about what happened."

Marc, still depressed, says, "How _should_ I feel? Dumb? Worthless? Like a big, wet, slippery loser?"

"No. None of that! You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure when you see her again, you two will get a chance to talk."

"You never get a second chance at a first impression. There's no way Sheena is going to want to talk to _me_ – not after I made a fool out of myself. I don't know – maybe it's best if I don't talk to her ever. I may not be the guy she's looking for anyway."

Lee and Tony arrive shortly after. Lee puts his arm around Marc and cockily says,

"Tell you what, bro – you just keep getting the good grades and leave impressing the ladies to _me_."

Lee sees a beautiful girl casually walking his way. He gives her a wink and smile, but she rebuffs him and keeps walking; he was shocked that it didn't work.

"Yeah," Megan says sarcastically to her older brother. "You're a real Casanova."

Tony attempts to get water from the drinking fountain, but it doesn't turn on; he tries it again, but it still doesn't work.

"Hey! What gives?" He says in confusion and frustration.

Soon, Tony and the other Clark kids are sucked in – or better yet, WOOHPed – through the fountain nozzle. Two female students peek out from the bathroom door at the response to the sound in the hallway. One student asks the other,

"Did you hear something?"

The other student shrugs, "I don't know." They both retreat back in the bathroom.


	3. Abandoned Ships

WOOHP – JERRY'S OFFICE

The Clark kids arrive at Jerry's office and land on the couch, piled on top of one another.

"Hello, spies." Jerry delightedly greets the kids. "Nice of you all to drop in."

"Very funny." Megan quips as she and her siblings get off each other and sit up on the couch. "I was in so much pain, I forgot to laugh."

Marc sighs, "What's the sitch, Jer?"

Jerry gets up from his seat and presses a button on a remote and shows a map on a monitor behind him. "Several commercial fishing boats have been attacked in an area off the Pacific Ocean for weeks, with the crew reported missing. There have also been rumors of a sea monster of sorts by local authorities."

"Of course," Tony points out. "I heard about this! Maybe the crew disappeared because a creature beneath the sea is eating them."

"Yeah, right." Lee insults his brother's theory. "Coming from the kid who's afraid to go to bed because he thinks Gremlins will eat 'um."

Lee and Marc laugh hysterically.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Tony. But don't worry – I've never liked Gremlins either. I want you all to investigate these sudden disappearances so that they don't happen again, starting with an area where a ship was recently attacked."

The kids get suited up, ready and raring to go.

"Now, here are your gadgets."

He presses a square button on his desk and three drawers automatically slide open to reveal the gadgets in each one.

"The ever-expanding ball cap oxygen tent, the eye breath eye-tech attachment, which will allow you to see and breathe underwater, and the boot slosh galoshes."

Megan says in disgust, "Galoshes? Nasty, Jer. Couldn't we have a little fashion with our function?"

Jerry articulates, "Do not worry, Megan – the boot slosh galoshes are both fashionable and functional."

The wall behind Jerry goes up, showing a tunnel with a speedboat and a helicopter at the end, the former floating in the water.

"…just like your old friend, the WOOHP mini steam liner. Lee, Tony – all aboard!"

As they all walk down the path, Jerry stops them to give another order.

"Megan and Marc, you will be in the WOOHP chopper." Both their eyes grow wide, especially Megan's. Marc says in relief,

"Good – I always get seasick. Plus, I'd hate to be right down in those dangerous waters like a sitting duck."

Marc and Megan walk back up the path to get to the chopper. Tony wants to go with them but is stopped by Lee.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"Come on," Lee says to his youngest sibling as he leads him to the boat, who is disappointed that he can't go with his other siblings in the WOOHP chopper.

They get into their assigned vehicles, strap themselves in, and leave to begin their mission. Jerry holds an umbrella to keep himself from getting splashed from the mini steam liner, but he is blown into the water by a gust from the propellers from the WOOHP chopper. The WOOHP leader/founder pulls himself up, in a deadpan expression and soaking wet, and spits out some water.

* * *

SOUTH PACIFIC OCEAN – 2:15 PM

Megan and Marc, in the WOOHP chopper, arrive at the Pacific Ocean, along with Tony and Lee. She says while flying it,

"It feels so good to be back in the controls of the chopper."

From a holographic screen on the dashboard, Lee tells them from the mini steam liner,

"Guys, are you seeing this?"

The Clark quartet arrives to find wreckage floating in the water, consisting of barrels, wooden crates, and broken pieces of wooden boards from the boats, which are half-sinking.

"That looks like wreckage," Megan says. "We better take a closer look. We're coming down."

Lee states as he walks on the boat's bow, "What a mess! I wonder if this is from the ships Jerry mentioned."

Marc taps his MPCOM screen to pull up a map on their location. He replies,

"According to the WOOHP GPS, this is definitely in the area where the crews of the ships have gone missing."

"Hey, I see something!" Tony says as he looks as one of the ships from the mini steam liner.

"This is from the _S.S. NORLANDER_ …" Tony uses his MPCOM to look up the name of the ship. "…one of the ships that were attacked. Wonder what it was hauling."

Lee stands on the ship debris and notices a broken crate floating by; in it comes out teddy bears. Lee says,

"Teddy bears?" He picks one up. "Well, at least I won't have to pay for Tony's birthday present this year."

Tony, who overheard him, crosses his arms and warns Lee, "You better not."

Lee is startled that he forgot his little brother was still behind him when he said that. He hides the bear behind his back and smiles sheepishly at Tony, who gives him a serious stare.

Megan says, "The oceans totally littered. Look at all this junk. Who's gonna clean it up?"

" _Now_ do you believe what people have been saying about this place?" Tony inquires; he then looks down the water. "Something _very scary_ lurks beneath the water."

Marc is unconvinced and makes fun of his brother's tale by stating, "The only place something scary lurks is in your head, bro."

Tony raises his eyebrow in slight displeasure and response to Marc's ridicule.

"This boat really got scraped up by something," Lee says as he picks up and scans with his MPCOM a broken piece of wood with marks on them.

"Duh!" Tony comes up from behind his brother. "A sharp-clawed sea creature that has a taste for humans!"

"Hey, guys. Look at this." Marc calls out to Tony and Lee, getting their attention. Marc points to something in the distance. They see a trail of a deep blue substance in the water.

Lee asks, "What _is_ that?"

Marc answers, "A clue. We better take it to Jerry for analysis." Marc scans the substance with his MPCOM. "Maybe it might have something to do with the disappearances at sea."

Unbeknownst to the kids, they are being watched; a strange creature with green eyes and antennae peeks from the water next to one of the boats. As soon as the kids leave the scene, it sinks back down.

* * *

 **Author's note: keep in mind I am aware that this chapter _does_ open like the scene in the episode, with almost the same dialogue. I've watched this episode a dozen times to get a sense of the story structure, plot, characters, dialogue, details of locations, and the pacing.  
**

 **If I didn't say it in the first chapter, I'll say it now: I do not own The Amazing Spiez, its characters, or anything involved with the series. All rights belong to the original owners and companies: Marathon Media and Image Entertainment Corporation.**


	4. Go (to) West(on), young Marc

SOUTHDALE – HALLWAY

Marc is getting something out his locker for another class when he eavesdrops on some girls talking about him and his "incident" as they pass by him.

"Did you see that kid at lunch?"

"What kid?"

"Okay, this boy crashed into another kid, slipped on milk, and then hung from a tray cart."

"Really?"

"Really."

"No way."

"Way. I think he must have two left feet."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"How else would… _whoever_ … do all three of those moves at once?"

Hearing that makes Marc feel more discouraged than he already is. Megan walks up to him as he begins to slouch and lean against his locker.

"C'mon, Marc," Megan says sincerely. "Don't listen to them."

Marc says dejectedly, "Too late." He hangs his head down. "They're right."

Megan sighs, concerned that her brother is still mortified by the incident at the cafeteria. She lifts his head up so that they can have eye contact with one another.

"Marc, you can't let one little incident get in the way of getting to know the person you have a crush on. Just be confident in yourself. And _smile_. You need to show her that there's more to you than meets the eye, as long as you don't mention our…" She looks around, cautiously. "…extracurriculars."

Marc sighs deeply after hearing that confession; he feels better now, much more relaxed. "Thanks, sis, I needed that. And I promise."

They both see Sheena walk past them; she stops at a row of lockers a few meters to the left and across from where they are. Marc takes a deep breath.

"Wish me luck, Megan. I'm going to give it one more try."

Marc walks to Sheena, who is getting something from a locker.

"Uh, hello, Sheena." The smart Clark boy greets the beautiful girl.

Sheena turns to see who said her name. She recognizes the boy. "Hey. You're the boy in the cafeteria, right?"

"R-right." Marc stammers "I was just wondering if you'd… like to… go out with me sometime."

"After all the creeps that've been hitting on me this week?" She contemplates his offer; she happily replies, "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks anyway." Marc starts walking away but stops in surprise when he realized Sheena accepted his offer. "I-I mean gr-great! I-I'll see you Friday! A-around 8-ish?"

" _Today_ is Friday," Sheena tells the Clark boy. "Which means I'll see you _tonight._ "

"You bet!" Marc begins to run back to tell Megan.

"Wait." Sheena stops him to tell him something. "There's just one more thing I wanna ask you: what's your name?"

"Marc. Marc Clark."

"Alright. See you tonight, Marc."

They wave to each other goodbye and Marc walks back to his sister.

"Did you hear that, Megan?" Marc excitedly tells his sister. "She said yes!"

Megan says with relief, "Finally."

* * *

CLARK HOUSE – LATER

Later, the kids arrive back home. They open the door and find their parents with a serious expression on their faces and their arms crossed.

"Lee…" Mr. Clark says to the eldest child.

"We would like to have a word with you about your grades." Said Mrs. Clark.

Lee gulps and says apprehensively, "Ok."

"We got your report card, mister."

"And we're _very_ disappointed in your grades. All D's, except for two A's – in Phys Ed _and_ lunch."

"You need to shape up immediately."

Lee hangs his head down as he goes up the stairs, his parents gazing at him all the while. As soon as he's out of their sight, they turn to the rest of their kids, where their moods quickly change from cross to cheerful. Mrs. Clark asks,

"So, what happened at school today?"

Marc responds casually and nervously, "Nothing much. I-I-It was good."

Megan quickly puts his arm around him and says excitedly to her parents, "Marc got a date!"

Their parents gasp in excitement and smile from ear-to-ear after hearing this piece of info. They say in unison,

"A date?!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Mrs. Clark says as she quickly hugs her son. Marc is taken a little off-guard by this but reluctantly goes along with it only because his parents are happy for him.

"I never thought this day would come."

"My boy – all grown up," Said Mr. Clark as he rubs a tear from his eye. "At least we got some _good_ news out of today."

"When is it?" Mrs. Clark asks.

"Tonight. At 8," Marc hesitantly responds.

"Tonight?!" The parents exclaim.

Mr. Clark says proudly, "Well then, we better get you ready, pronto."

The Clark parents/couple take Marc to the kitchen, leaving both Megan and Tony standing at the doorway. Tony turns to look at his sister with a confused facial expression that almost says, "What the heck just happened?"; Megan responds with a smirk, then proudly walks up the stairs. Later, in Tony and Marc's room, Tony is sitting at a desk reading a book next to a stack of half a dozen other books; it shows a picture of a light green sea serpent creature on two pages of the book he opened. Lee and Megan enter as they see Tony reading from it.

Megan squeezes her nose bridge and says to Tony in a groaning sigh, "Don't tell me you're _still_ sticking to that silly sea-creature idea."

Tony responds, "So far, it's the only explanation I got."

The computer unexpectedly turns on; Jerry appears on the screen.

"Afternoon, spies," Greeted the WOOHP leader.

"Hey, what's up, Jer?" Said Lee.

"I've analyzed the substance you sent to me earlier today and discovered that it is lobster blood."

Tony, Megan and Lee say in unison, "Lobster blood?"

"And the scratches on the piece of the boat you sent match that of the same animal."

Lee is skeptical – doubtful even. He says to their boss, "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake, Jerry?"

"I asked the scientists at the WOOHP lab to take a second look at the liquid, but when they did and showed me the results again, I found something odd that astonished me. It seems that the blood has been mixed with a kind of artificial growth formula."

Lee and Megan say, "Growth formula?"

Tony hops on his chair and says with a big smile on his face, "I'll _definitely_ take _that!_ "

"I'd advise not, Tony," The WHOOP leader says to the youngest Clark kid, who sits back down, dejected and embarrassed.

"Whoever made this must have a considerable knowledge of chemistry…"

Megan finishes his sentence. "…and underwater wildlife."

"Exactly. We don't know for certain where these animals are or where and when they will strike next. I'll do some more research on my end, then I'll contact you all to let you know."

Lee says as he nods in agreement, "You got it, Jer."

Megan says, "Keep us posted."

Jerry nods and the computer turns off.

"If only Marc was here," Megan states. "This is right up his alley."

"It's too bad he's out on his date," Said Lee sullenly as he leans his back on a wall with his head down and his arms crossed. "He must be having the time of his life."

Megan retorts, "Oh, will you stop it? Of course, he is."


	5. Dread Lobster

FANCY RESTAURANT – 8:08 PM

Marc is standing at the front of a restaurant, wearing a tuxedo. He is checking his watch in concern and anxiously tapping his foot. He starts thinking to himself,

' _Okay, Marc. Okay. Just have to calm down. Yeah. That's it— calm down. She's probably just running late—finishing her homework. Or maybe she just got lost trying to find this place._ Or _… maybe she got captured on her way here by a criminal, who's taking her hostage and took her to RUSSIA AND LEFT HER THERE IN THE SIBERIAN COLD! ALL ALONE! WITHOUT-'_

Suddenly, he hears a voice say,

"Hey, Marc."

It's Sheena! She's walking up the sidewalk to Marc's location. Putting his worries to rest, he says excitedly, but nervously,

"Hey! You made it! I was beginning to worry – not that I was."

"Sorry I'm late," The girl kindly apologized, "I had to do a ton of homework. It took me forever to get it finished."

Marc quips, "If it was something involving homework, you could've called me… or studied at _my_ house."

Sheena giggled under her breath in response to the witty piece of banter, cheesy as that may have sounded. It seems Marc took Megan's advice to heart.

"But still, I was worried that you wouldn't make it… or forgot."

"Well, I'm here now. Ready to go in?"

"You bet!"

Marc and Sheena go in the restaurant. At the same time, across the street, a manhole cover in the middle of the road mysteriously moves, leaving an opening of the sewer. Two green glowing eyes appear from the darkness of the hole. Inside the restaurant, Marc and Sheena are being seated. The waiter gives them their menus and walks away to serve at another table. They both open their menus. Marc reads the page with the seafood dinner selections. He gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Sheena asks her tablemate,

"So, Marc, what would you like to eat?" Marc lowers the menu to look at Sheena, who is sitting across from him. "Anything good on the menu?"

Marc closes the menu and lays it flat on the table, and puts on a "smile" and says,

"As long as it's not from the ocean."

"I hear ya. I can't have seafood since I have allergies."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I have a very sensitive seafood allergy; even touching it will trigger a reaction."

"That bad, huh?"

"It is. I can't eat fish, lobster, crab, shrimp – anything people eat that's from the sea. 'Cause if I do, my face and neck will turn red and swell up like a balloon."

"Even if you drink water?"

"Marc, I said sea _food_ , not sea- _liquid_."

Marc recoils by sinking down his seat, embarrassed that he said something stupid, but is still smiling.

"Anyway, that's why I carry this EpiPen with me wherever I go— in case I get any symptoms."

She takes the EpiPen out of her pocket to show to Marc.

"Right. Right. Of course. Gotta be prepared. Safety first."

Sheena senses there is something off about the Clark boy, even though they're just meeting for the first time. She puts the Epipen back in her pocket and requests,

"There _is_ something that I wanted to ask you, Marc."

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh… yeah." Marc frantically responds while tapping his fingers on the table. "Who… ever told you _that_ idea?"

"No one did. Marc, I know I'm not a super genius like you, but I noticed that you were nervous when we came in."

"What? M-m-m-me? Nervous, me? No way! No how! I'm perfectly fine! Totally! I'm cool as a cucumber."

Sheena pouts and raises an eyebrow; she knows he's faking and (unsuccessfully) trying to hide it. Marc calms down, drops his fake smile, and takes a deep breath.

"Oh! All right! All right. I _am_ nervous; really, _really, incredibly_ nervous – since this is my first time going on a… well, you know… date."

"Marc, this is my first time too, but am _I_ nervous?"

Marc shakes his head and looks down in shame. Sheena reaches across the table to lift Marc's head back up to try and get him to focus on her again. Regaining eye contact with each other, she sits back down her seat.

"Marc, we're preteens. I understand you're feeling a lot of pressure, but this isn't like a quiz or a test. Don't feel like you should make an effort to try and impress me. I honestly think you're trying _too_ hard."

Marc nervously rubs the back of his head.

"For now, don't think of this as a 'date', but as friends hanging out and having dinner together. Ok?"

"Ok," Marc sighs. "I'm sorry, Sheena. I was just so worried about trying to prove to you that I'm much more than a super geek."

Sheena starts warming up to Marc after understanding his plan.

"I wanted to hang out with you because… well, because… because I… I like you."

Sheena becomes touched after he said that and a warm smile brightens up her face.

"I just lost my focus because you're so beautiful and…"

Sheena holds a finger to his mouth to shush him.

"Right now, let's just focus on having a nice, normal dinner tonight."

Both Marc and Sheena happily stare at each other. The moment is interrupted when they hear screams coming from outside. Soon, a lobster the size of a tiger comes barging in the entrance, scaring the people waiting for their tables and the maître d. Almost immediately, more of these colossal crustaceans crash through the windows of the restaurant, until almost a dozen of them are in the eatery, surrounding and scaring the customers and servers. The patrons, including Marc and Sheena, jump out of their seats and on the top of their tables, using chairs to defend themselves.

"Looks like these guys are having us as the main course," Said one of the customers. "I'd hate to think what they'll have for dessert."

The maître d grabs the phone from under his podium and dials 911. "Hello? Hello!? There are giant lobsters rampaging the restaurant." The person on the other line laughs; the maître d gets angry that his message isn't getting taken seriously. "This isn't a joke! I'm not making this up! Look, just get here, okay?!"

A lobster at Marc and Sheena's table does an upward head-butt under it that not only knocks the table over, but the two pre teens off it, landing on the floor, with the EpiPen falling out of Sheena's pocket, rolling several feet away from her. It grabs each side of the table with its pincers to rip it in half. Sheena and Marc frighteningly step back from the mutant marine animal, but it lunges at Marc with astonishing speed. It grabs Marc by the arms with its claws and proceeds to pull him apart in half, like the table. Sheena throws a couple of plates at the creature to distract it and divert its attention away from Marc. It works – the colossal crustacean lets go of Marc and goes after Sheena. The large lobster grabs the girl by the throat with its claws. It chokes her and she's gasping for air… until it slowly starts shrinking; in fact, _all_ of them start shrinking. The lobster lets Sheena go and she slumps to the floor, while it and the others scurry out the restaurant. Marc sees Sheena laying on her side, wheezing. Marc says in concern,

"Sheena?" His tone changes to panic. "Sheena!"

He rushes to her side and gasps when he sees Sheena's face and neck turned red, with her face swelled up. He gets down on his knees and lifts her head. She slowly lifts her arm and points to something at her right. She weakly tells Marc in between wheezes,

"EpiPen… over… there."

Marc sees the EpiPen a few feet from where they are. He sets her down gently, runs to grab the EpiPen, and runs back to Sheena. He injects her with the EpiPen; she sharply inhales and falls unconscious.

"Sheena. Sheena?" Marc shakes her to get her to wake up from her sudden coma, but she's still out cold. He yells out to the customers,

"Someone call 911, now!"

Marc cradles Sheena in her arms and presses his face against hers, with tears running down his face.

"You're going to be okay, Sheena," He cries. "You're going to be okay."


	6. Under the Sea

FANCY RESTAURANT – 8:40 PM

The restaurant staff and customers are standing outside the eating establishment, getting examined for injuries by the paramedics. Marc is sitting on the steps in a fetal position. He sees Sheena Weston on a gurney, getting wheeled out by two more paramedics. As they put her in the ambulance, Marc takes a moment to take a long look at Sheena's puffy, pink face; the swelling is starting to go down all thanks to Marc giving her her medicine. As the paramedics closes the emergency vehicle's back doors and drive away, Marc becomes depressed with grief. Someone puts a white blanket over him to comfort him from the cold night air. He looks above his shoulder to find that its Jerry, standing next to his spy and giving him a warm smile.

"Marc!" The smart Clark kid hears a familiar voice calling to him. He looks around and sees that his siblings, Megan, Lee, and Tony are running down the sidewalk to him.

"Marc, are you alright?" Said Megan worriedly as she gives her traumatized brother a big hug. "We heard about what happened at the restaurant."

Marc says reluctantly, still shaken by the sudden incident, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"That's a relief," Tony says.

Lee asks, "What about Sheena?"

Marc lowers his head in response. The three get looks on their faces, especially Megan, fearing the worst for the girl and feeling more concerned for their sibling. Lee tries to put a hand on Marc's shoulder while saying in a sincere, remorseful tone,

"Marc, I… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Marc proceeds to move his older brother's hand away. He says to him and his other siblings,

"It's not as bad as you think. Sheena has a sensitive seafood allergy that was triggered when she was attacked by the giant crustaceans. I gave her her medicine when it started to flare up; I'm not sure I administered it in time." He starts to sound more mournful in his inflection. "She's being taken to the hospital as we speak. I don't know if she'll be okay or not."

Jerry puts his hand on Marc's shoulder and says to him,

"I'll send one of my agents to the hospital to keep an eye on her, to monitor her condition if it improves."

Marc sighs, "Thanks, Jerry."

Megan says to her smart brother, "Look, Marc, I know you're not in the mood to hear this, but we found where these creatures are coming from."

Marc lifts his head up in attentiveness.

"We just got evidence from our search in the shipwrecks while you were out," Lee says to Marc. "What attacked the boats – and took the crew – were the same ones that attacked the restaurant. Apparently, someone mutated those shellfish to make them supersized."

"'Someone'?" Marc said in a surprised tone as he stands up. "Who?"

"We don't know exactly," Lee answers. "We have to find that person…"

"…by looking for and following his pets," Megan continued.

Hearing that report, something changes inside Marc; something ignites in his spirit, like a match. He starts feeling overwhelming hatred and anger that replaces his depression. He gets filled with a determination he's never had before. His face gets a steely, cold look. He says with quiet rage and a newfound resolve,

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Megan, Tony, and Lee are surprised by Marc's sudden change in behavior, but nevertheless pleased that he's out of his funk.

"We'll start your exploration first thing in the morning," Jerry says. "How's that?"

He softly, but firmly, responds, "That's fine by me."

SOMEWHERE IN THE OCEAN – 8:43 AM

The next day, a speedboat is racing through the open sea. Marc is driving with a focused and steely demeanor, while the others are riding shotgun. Marc brings the watercraft to a complete stop so he can check their current location on his MPCOM. On the screen, it shows a topographic map of the ocean floor.

"Looks like we're close," he says vindictively.

Megan and the other Clark boys notice and show concern in a change in Marc's behavior.

"Uh, Marc," Megan worriedly asks her sibling. "Are you… alright?"

Marc coldly retorts while looking at the map, without turning to or glancing at his sister,

"I'm fine."

"It's a good thing we waited an hour after we ate." Lee says to Tony, who responds by nodding.

They all turn on their gadgets, the eye breath eye-tech attachment and the boot slosh galoshes, and dive from the boat. Under the ocean, Megan is astonished by what she sees: schools of fish from various species swimming, a coral reef of sponges, algae, rocks, and – of course – coral of various shapes, sizes, and species cover the ocean floor.

"It's so beautiful down here." She says in amazement.

"Let's keep the sightseeing to a minimum, okay?" Marc apathetically says to his sister as he swims ahead of her, much to her shock and the others concern.

The spies enter the cave opening and they swim down the passageway for a while until they reach an air pocket. They come up for air and find a cavern; it is large, with dark blue/black colored rocks, with cyan algae on the walls, ceiling, and stalactites, illuminating the cave. They see a rocky mass of land with a path leading to a wrecked ship with bright yellow lights shining from it. as They swim to it, the water gets shallower and shallower until the kids are able to walk. As they saunter, they see around them more wrecked boats, crates filled with teddy bears, and piles of giant molted exoskeletons of various crustacean species, specifically lobsters and crabs.

"Yep, we're definitely in the right place," Marc says with a serious look on his face.

"So _this_ is where the missing ship stuff has been taken," Lee says. "But why?"

"Worry less about the cargo and more about looking for the creatures, okay?"

Megan adds to help remind him of the bigger picture, " _And_ the crew that was kidnapped."

Marc stops and quickly glances at his sister before resuming walking.

"I know that."

Megan is getting a little upset that Marc is brushing them off. She retorts,

"What I'm _worried_ about is _you_ , Marc."

The smart Clark boy stops ten feet ahead of his siblings. He turns to face them (especially Megan) with a frown of indifference. Megan walks up to him until they're both standing a meter apart.

"I know this wasn't my place to say anything, especially now, but ever since the attack at the restaurant last night, you've been acting… different."

"I told you – I said I'm fine."

Before he turns around to take another step, Megan grabs his arm to get him to stop and listen.

"You keep saying that, but you're _not_!"

"Right now, I just want to focus on the mission." Marc pulls his arm away and trudges on. "I can't have any distractions."

It suddenly dawns on her the reason for her brainy brother's cold attitude. With a heavy sigh, she says to Marc with a mix of worry and sincerity in her voice,

"You're worried about Sheena."

Marc suddenly stops in his tracks and his expression changes from serious to shocked.

"You're _still_ worried about her. Aren't you?"

Marc then hopelessly lowers his head and closes his eyes, because he knows she's right; he has been dealing with grief over Sheena being attacked, worried if the medicine for her allergy would work. Megan gently puts a hand on his shoulder and gives her brother some much needed counseling.

"Marc, I know this is a really bad time for you, but we need to stay focused. And by "we", I mean "you". You just need to have faith that Sheena will be alright and that none of what happened that night was your fault. Don't try to focus on this too much. Don't let your guilt get in the way of the mission. As soon as its accomplished, we'll visit her at the hospital. Okay?"

A small smile starts to form in Marc's face; he feels much more relaxed. He opens his eyes and turns to look at his sister.

"Okay," he responds positively and with a deep sigh. "I'll try. Thanks, Megan… for the pep talk. I needed that."

"No problem, Marc." Megan says. "That's what siblings are for."

They both hug, with smiles on both their faces.

"Hey guys," Tony calls out to Megan and Marc as he and Lee went ahead of them. "Check this out."

They both catch up with them and they see a large empty ship with three large holes; inside one of them, there is a table with a clean white tablecloth, chairs, silver cloches and plates, and a lit candle in the middle.

"This must be the monsters lair," Tony says.

Lee has another opinion: "More like someone trying to open up a tacky seafood restaurant down here."

They suddenly hear the voice of a man. The voice calls out,

"Hello?!"

Another voice, much deeper and gruffer, shouts,

"Ahoy?! Is someone there?!"

The spiez look in one of the holes of the ship and find 2 dozen men (two captains and their crew members) sitting on the wooden floor against the wall, with their hands and legs bound with rope; they're overjoyed to know that someone has found them and come to rescue them.

"Thank the heavens and seven seas," sighed one of the captains.

"We're saved!" cheered one of the men.

The kids each untie a hostage. Lee responds to the sailor he's freeing.

"Not yet. We got to get you all out of here first."

"How did you find us?" asked another sailor that Megan unbinds.

"It's a little hard to explain," she reluctantly answers. "But know that we're here to help."

A still bound mariner anxiously begs to the kids,

"You have to get us out of here before it comes back."

"Before _what_ comes back?" Marc asks.

"Duh!" Tony replies. "The creature that I was telling you guys about."

Annoyed with his sea monster theories, Megan tells her little brother, "Really, Tony, you need to stop with that nonsense."

Another captain corrects Megan, "He's right, but it wasn't just _one_ creature."

As the Clark spies untie the last of the hostages, something rises from the water. Something _big_. One of the sailors sees it, and hollers while pointing to it over the kids' shoulders.

"Look! Behind you!"

The spy kids turn around and start to get apprehensive at the shadowy figure walking closer and closer to them. When it enters the light in the room, the form is revealed to be the same one that attacked the boat in the beginning, but it is actually a 9-foot-tall robot in the shape of an anthropomorphic, muscular lobster with big green eyes.

"Oh man," said Tony fearfully. "It's the M.O.A.L!"

"The "M.O.A.L"?" Lee said questioningly; he and Megan share a baffled look.

Marc asks inquiringly, "What's that – some kind of crustacean?"

"No, ya silly lungfish," exclaimed the first captain. "It's the "Mother Of All Lobsters"!"

The "lobster" articulates to its new visitors is a scratchy, gruff voice with a slight, metallic echo,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A sea mariner freaks out when it hears the "creature" speak, along with the other captives. He hysterically says,

"It can _TALK_!?"

It responds, "Of course, I can talk." It looks at the kids and tells them, "Make yourselves comfortable – you're my guests."

"Right, of course," said Lee sarcastically. "Why wouldn't we be _comfortable_ around a giant robotic lobster?"

The "giant robotic lobster" chortles maniacally as it snaps one of its claws twice, and soon, pods and casts of mutant giant lobsters and giant crabs suddenly come up from the water and onto shore. The giant crustaceans ominously crawl towards the spy kids and the sailors, where they all get expressions of fear.

* * *

As a reference to the title, the villain's real name is Dr. Robert "Bob" Guillot.


End file.
